


демоны своего поколения

by simbay



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon - Kaiji, Post-Canon - Zero, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: На предложение от одного из самых опасных игроков Итакура и Суезаки ответили отказом. Но почему-то на встречу они все равно явились.





	демоны своего поколения

Когда Акаги умер, закончилась целая эпоха — так подумал Итакура.  
Легенды о непобежденном демоне маджонга были страшным сном для каждого организатора подпольных игр. Если туда заявился Акаги Шигеру — то можно было не продолжать, потому как результат был очевиден. Но кто-то, конечно, сражался, пытался одолеть судьбу-злодейку, даже подбирался непростительно близко к победному концу. Но тщетно. Ходили слухи, что Акаги проиграл целых два раза, но те, кто был причастен к ним, говорили, что это вовсе не так. Сложно было не верить этим людям — лидеру группировки якудза и другому реп-игроку, чье имя пусть и не обросло легендами, но все равно пугало.  
В ту пору Итакура был глупым юнцом и не понимал, что на смену одному демону всегда приходит другой. Вздохнул с облегчением только для того, чтобы через пару лет взвыть опять, узнав о появлении нового непобедимого игрока. Этот, конечно, выигрывал не всегда, и лицо у него было подобрее, правда вот каждая его игра была настоящим испытанием для противника. Ито Кайдзи прочно занял место ушедшего Акаги, став новым кошмаром азартных игроков, и имя его почти долгий десяток лет ассоциировалось с мгновенным поражением. Итакура никогда не желал встретиться с ним лично, зная, чем это завершится — и искренне не понимал тех, кто добровольно шел играть против этого человека.  
Тогда он подумал, что, быть может, у каждого поколения были свои демоны. Те игроки, превзойти которых никто не мог до определенной поры. Вашизу, Акаги, Ито — и это только те, кого Итакура знал если не лично, то хотя бы хорошо по слухам. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь прекратит эту цепочку возмутительно удачных игроков, и, когда всякая надежда на это потухла, случилось кое-что очень важное.  
Игра Зайзена.  
Зеро.  
Этот мальчишка, сначала мешавший им своим глупым благородством, оказался настоящим сокровищем. Он не был похож ни на Акаги, ни на Ито — у него не было того пронзительного взгляда, каких-либо страшных шрамов, проще говоря, он был обычным симпатичным подростком, одним из тысячи, и примечательного с первого взгляда в нем даже не было, разве что кроме смазливой внешности. Но чем дольше Итакура пересекался с этим мальцом, встречаясь с Суезаки, тем сильнее он видел в нем ту самую пугающую до жути искру, что ощущал и в других легендах подпольных игр. Это было не описать словами, не передать — что-то темное, мрачное, будто бы за лицом очаровательного мальчишки скрывался настоящим демон, готовый растерзать тебя в любую секунду, как только ты расслабишься.  
И Зеро так делал. Он был опасным противником в играх, да что там в них — во всем. Если Акаги был известен за удачу в маджонге, Ито — талант ломать и одолевать любые игры, то Зеро превосходил даже их. И эта пугающая тенденция вводила в самый настоящий ужас, но больше, пожалуй, пугало лишь то, что этот демон был в руках у него. У Итакуры. И пусть он не старался влиять на него, и пусть Суезаки был основным организатором его игр, Итакура прекрасно понимал, что в случае чего он всегда может обратиться к Зеро, и со сто процентной вероятностью тот даст согласие на его предложение.  
Он не ошибался.  
И когда оябун огласил весть, что их наемный реп-игрок будет играть с легендарным Ито Кайдзи, Итакура понял, что это его шанс. Обычный игрок не мог выстоять перед демоном, а что насчет такого же? Одолеет ли Зеро новую легенду подпольного мира, что родилась за год до смерти Акаги, или же проиграет ему и останется в тени этого человека? И пусть Итакура молил богов дать Зеро победу, он не был уверен ни в чем, а потому ждал предстоящей игры с жадным предвкушением, таким, что даже Суезаки заметил это.  
— Тебе стоит выспаться, — пробормотал он, когда они втроем сидели в офисе.  
Оябун оценил мастерство Зеро достаточно давно, а потому уговорить сменить реп-игрока, и не без того желавшего сбежать от игры с Ито, на него не составило труда. Пока Зеро внимательно читал письмо с приглашением на игру, Итакура раздраженно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Фраза Суезаки заставила его вздрогнуть и отвлечься, и, скривившись, он потер переносицу. Возможно, это было правдой. Но слишком много мыслей было на уме, да и...  
— Никогда не слышал об этом парне, — подумав, добавил он.  
Либо Суезаки хорошо врал, чтобы не запугивать Зеро (если подобное вообще было возможно), либо все было куда хуже, чем Итакура думал. О братане, конечно же. Можно было сколько угодно посмеиваться над ним, но, все же, Суезаки был умным человеком, пусть иногда у него и проскакивали определенные... своеобразные детали характера, что явно не вязались с образом члена якудза.  
Со стороны раздался смешок. Отложив лист в сторону, Зеро приспустил темные очки с переносицы и перевел веселый взгляд с Итакуры на Суезаки и обратно.  
— На самом деле, слышал. Просто обычно никто не произносил его имя при упоминании этого достижения.  
Суезаки подозрительно прищурился, и даже Итакура заинтересованно покосился на Зеро. Он многое слышал об этом Ито, но никогда не думал, что его персона хотя бы раз всплывала в их разговоре. Если даже Зеро слышал о нем, то это что-то, да должно было значить. Неужели та победа была настолько знаменита? В голову ничего особо не приходило.  
Зеро щелкнул пальцами.  
— Лето девяносто седьмого. «Трясина».  
Тут уже стоило Итакуре признать, что он подобного не знал, и его искренне поразило возмущенное сопение со стороны Суезаки. Кто бы мог подумать, что он-то об этом слышал! Не обращая внимания на подозрительные взгляды со стороны, которые он наверняка видел, Суезаки раздраженно отмахнулся и громко цыкнул, тем самым показывая свое отношение к данному достижению, неизвестному по каким-то причинам Итакуре.  
— Пф-ф-ф! И его главное достижение — выигрыш в пачинко?  
Итакура недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
— Ты такого парня одолеешь на...  
— Ну-ну, Суезаки-сан, — прервал его Зеро и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Он выиграл семьсот миллионов. В пачинко.  
Это звучало почти нереально.  
Здраво рассудив, что его дело — игру организовать, да посмотреть, чем она закончится, Итакура мысленно махнул рукой на недовольства Суезаки по поводу таинственного и аномально дорого пачинко-автомата и прикрыл глаза. На самом деле, он уже устал чему-либо удивляться, Зеро порой творил такие вещи, от которых голова шла кругом. И было неважно, была ли это игра или что-то иное — все шло каким-то своим безумным путем. С такими-то способностями, да на якудза работать, а юнец только о реванше Зайзену и грезил. Абсолютно идиотская мечта.  
Итакура приоткрыл один глаз. Ладно, пожалуй, не ему судить.  
Рядом продолжал возбухать Суезаки:  
— Слушай, не сравнивай себя и этого бродягу, — взмахнув руками, братан нервно зафыркал. — Вспомни, что сделал ты, и посмотри, что делает он. Настоящие легенды, вроде тебя, творят чудеса в каждой игре, а он что? Одолел этот треклятый автомат? Не назвал бы это особо большим достижением.  
— Как будто Акаги сделал что-то громче победы над Вашизу, — ухмыльнувшись, не удержался и бросил Итакура.  
На него мгновенно уставились две пары глаз — сверливший его возмущенным взглядом Суезаки и заинтересованный Зеро. Конечно, даже на фоне этих легенд достижения Зеро казались возмутительно громкими, но, быть может, все дело было в том, что он и брался за подобные аферы — такие, что не могли пройти незамеченными. Кто-то, как этот Ито или сам демон Акаги, варились исключительно в уютном для них котле и не вырывались дальше за рамки, а кто-то заставлял весь подпольный мир в опаске озираться всякий раз после победы Зеро. Что из последнего они сделали громкого? Кроме поиска сокровищ? Одолели Джунко?  
Воспоминания об этой женщине — _женщине ли?_ — заставили его задрожать.  
— Не сравнивай! — возмущенно зашипел Суезаки. Впрочем, это явно посеяло зерно сомнения в его мысли.  
Ухмыльнувшись подобному смятению, Итакура откинулся на спинку кресла назад. Он прикрыл глаза всего на секунду, как ему показалось — но понял, что уснул сразу после того, как Суезаки начал настойчиво тыкать его локтем в бок, шипя что-то про пробуждение. Неохотно приоткрыв один глаз, он перевел недовольный взгляд с напряженного братана на Зеро. Юнец читал что-то на ноутбуке и улыбался настолько загадочно, что никаких сомнений не было, что ему пришло письмо счастья от обсуждаемой ими персоны. Зеро было тяжело прочитать, в этом плане он был превосходным игроком — но иногда какие-то его привычки проступали. Как, например, этот дикий взгляд.  
Маленький демон. Как же хорошо, что они его нашли.  
Подняв взгляд на Итакуру и Суезаки, Зеро сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой и постучал пальцем по виску.  
— Ито-сан ответил на мой запрос, — Итакура с постным лицом отметил, что он не помнил, как этот хитрец посылал кому-то письма. — Сказал, что очень заинтересован противником и хочет посмотреть на меня поближе. Предложил встретиться. Мне соглашаться?  
Итакура и Суезаки синхронно вздохнули.  
— Разумеется нет!  
Но почему-то на встречу они согласились.  
Всю нелепость этого вопроса Итакура понял лишь в тот момент, когда зашел следом за Зеро и Суезаки в зал одного из множеств ресторанчиков в Синдзюку. Маленький прохвост даже слушать их не собирался и сделал все по-своему, что было совершенно неудивительно. Будь он вменяемым, это было бы куда хуже, хотя иногда даже голос разума Зеро успешно игнорировал в погоне за деньгами для реванша. Их будущий противник согласился на личную, как он ее назвал, встречу в этом месте, что вызывало у Итакуры множество вопросом. Тут было многолюдно, это не было типичное для якудза заведение, и себя он тут ощущал явно лишним на фоне того же Суезаки в своем дурацком свитере с котом, который додумался не прийти в деловом одежде. Впрочем, на них никто не смотрел, и это было хорошо.  
Молодая официанточка подлетела к ним и, узнав их имена, звонким голосом рассказала о ждущем их человеке. По пути к нужному столику Итакура ожидал увидеть мрачного и пугающего игрока в окружении парочки телохранителей — на тех играх, на которых они пересекались, этот Ито выглядел именно так, но стоило им подойти в нужное место, как все ожидания с треском разбились, а сам он замычал себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное, такое, что даже Суезаки поддержал косым быстрым взглядом.  
Перед ними сидел...  
Сидел...  
Нет, это явно был не демон.  
Ито Кайдзи, если это был он, походил на обычного человека, и того пугающего демона из прошлого в нем выдавали разве что шрамы на скуле и на пальцах. Без телохранителей, в обычнейшей, насколько это возможно, одежде — какая-то парка с закосом под военное шмотье и футболка с полустершимся принтом под ней — это вовсе не тот, кого ожидал увидеть тут Итакура. На старых фото он выглядел страшнее, да и волосы у него были длинными, в отличие от сейчас — а без этого он и вовсе от простого обывателя не отличался. Приспустив темные очки, Зеро с какой-то неясной хищной улыбкой взглянул на Ито, и тот ответил ему рассеянным кивком, не отвлекаясь от такояки.  
— А, Укай-кун!  
— Вы — Ито Кайдзи, верно?  
Зеро смотрел на него все с тем же подозрением, но в ответ Ито лишь раздраженно махнул рукой и зло цыкнул.  
— Да, а теперь садись. Садитесь. Вообще, сделайте рожи попроще, я вас сюда не запугать пригласил, а посмотреть, как и сказал, — съев один такояки, он довольно зажмурился. — Не каждый день мне говорят, что я буду играть с новой легендой, или как-то там так... Я не слишком вслушивался в твой титул, уж звиняй.  
Такие люди — самые подозрительные.  
Итакура видел Акаги лишь мельком, но помнил, какое страшное впечатление тот производил даже своими шутками и вполне дружелюбной улыбкой. Он был демоном — настоящим, это чувствовалось, и что бы старик не делал, все казалось огромной ловушкой, ступи в которую — и ты покойник. При нем всегда были телохранители, он всегда был одет строго, и это только дополняло его образ. И даже в свободное время — Итакура помнил, как их оябун встречался ради дружеской игры с Акаги, и тот ничуть не менялся.  
То ли дело Ито Кайдзи.  
Может, легенды о нем в основном придумали — все было возможно. Устрашающие истории, слухи о каких-то безумных действиях ради победы, все было про него. На играх его всегда сопровождало несколько человек, один из которых, вестимо, был его спонсором, а второй если не секретарем, то кем-то еще близким, и это не считая охраны. Шрамы, стальной уверенный взгляд — все это производило то же пугающее впечатление, что и у Акаги. Но сейчас перед ним сидел вовсе не тот демон, это был самый обычный простофиля, такой же, как и Суезаки. И разница в образах настолько поразила Итакуру, что он опомнился лишь после легкого толчка Зеро, что взглядом дал понять ему, что все прекрасно понимает.  
Да-да, это было очень странно.  
Сев напротив своего будущего соперника, Зеро внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, после чего уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то — но был прерван опередившим его Ито, указавшим сигаретой прямо на него. В этом жесте не было никакой угрозы ничего страшного, но Итакуре стало неуютно и он потянулся рукой к ножу на поясе.  
— Ты, я слышал, великолепный малый. Игрок из игроков, даже Джунко обыграл.  
Прищурившись, Зеро наклонился вперед.  
— Вы играли с Джунко-сан?  
— Что? — Ито широко распахнул глаза и подавился сигаретным дымом. — Нет конечно! Я ж не поехавший, чтобы идти против нее. Мне и так один раз пальцы оттяпали, а что она творит с проигравшими, так это совсем ужас полный. Не-не, мне мои зубы еще нужны.  
Так странно было слышать от одного из самых жестоких — потому что проигрыш всегда вел к печальным последствиям — людей в подполье подобные слова, но это, кажется, не удивило Зеро вопреки всем ожиданиям Итакуры и Суезаки. Задумчиво улыбнувшись, он постучал пальцем по столу, после чего, прищурив глаза, взглянул на тушащего в пепельнице сигарету Ито.  
— Зачем Вы хотели посмотреть на меня?  
— Люблю выяснять перед игрой что-нибудь о своем противнике. Привычки, страхи, какие-то малозаметные детали, которые потом могут пригодиться при планировании стратегии.  
Он с усмешкой поднял взгляд на Зеро, и они уставились друг на друга взглядами настоящих хищников, которые готовы были вцепиться друг другу в глотку в любой момент. Напряжение росло, и когда Итакура хотел уже было прервать возникшую заминку между игроками, как Ито внезапно глухо рассмеялся и потянулся за новой сигаретой из пачки. Слегка повернув голову в сторону, Итакура уставился на Зеро — тот неотрывно наблюдал за этими действиями. И Итакура знал, на что именно он смотрел.  
На шрамы.  
— И что же Вы обо мне выяснили, Ито-сан?  
— Ой, ну зачем так официально, — поморщился тот. — Просто Кайдзи.  
— Невежливо обращаться к старшим по имени, — подметил Зеро, отрывая взгляд от пальцев в сторону.  
Он многозначительно переглянулся с Итакурой и Суезаки. Определенно, пока стоило ступать осторожней — общение с... Кайдзи напоминало прогулку по тонкому льду, где любая поспешность могла стоить многого. Он и сам сказал верную вещь — подмечать детали в противниках было верным решением, и сам Зеро нередко пользовался этим при играх с другими. Привычка могла подвести в самый ненужный момент.  
У Зеро почти не было привычек — и это было хорошо.  
А Кайдзи точно был профессионалом, еще и бесстрашным — не побоялся в открытую сказать о подобном. Страшно было представить, сколько людей проиграли, так и не узнав, что причиной поражения стало их собственное тело.  
— Я уже привык, — добродушно улыбнулся Кайдзи, поднося зажигалку к сигарете. Выдохнув облачко дыма, он тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на Зеро и прищурился. — Но ты прав. Я кое-что о тебе выяснил.  
— И что же?  
Момент истины.  
Напрягшись, Итакура приготовился выслушать что-то действительно страшное — и правдивое, потому как не сомневался в том, что даже такой простой на первый взгляд человек, как Ито Кайдзи, сейчас мог назвать множество недостатков, что могли подвести Зеро в игре. Те, о которых парень и сам знал, и о которых знали и Итакура с Суезаки. Зеро продумывал все наперед, но иногда так глубоко, что упускал какие-то мелкие детали, рушившие всю логическую цепочку. Такое случалось редко, но все же было. И было бы неприятно услышать о подобном из уст их будущего противника.  
— Ты ужасен. В хорошем смысле, не обижайся. Опасный игрок, я уже вижу, как ты анализируешь каждое мое действие и слово, — улыбнувшись, Кайдзи медленно покачал головой. — Я мельком разузнал про твои победы, но этого было недостаточно для первого впечатления. Но теперь мне все хорошо ясно. Игра с тобой будет похожа на гонку на выживание, и, если честно, мне такого не хочется.  
Он тоже хорошо читал людей и мгновенно раскусил, что Зеро смотрел на него не просто так. Каждый хороший игрок понимал человеческую психологию, но игроки их, Зеро и Кайдзи, уровня были абсолютно иными. Можно было бы назвать их провидцами в какой-то степени, они видели все до таких мельчайших деталей, что обычный человек и не увидел бы никогда.  
Опустив взгляд на пепельницу, Кайдзи стряхнул над ней пепел.  
— Скрываешь глаза за очками — пытаешься скрыть направление взгляда. Не двигаешься — боишься выдать свои движения и привычки. Почти не говоришь — тоже опасаешься, что я узнаю что-то из твоей манеры речи. А эти двое рядом с тобой — лишь видимость того, что ты просто наемный игрок. Это не твои наниматели, скорее товарищи. Тот, что в светлом костюме, тоже пытается меня прочитать, чтобы потом дать тебе какой-то дельный совет, а второй, в этом классном свитере, тут нужен, чтобы не дать вам двоим выдать себя за вашими наблюдениями и размышлениями.  
Кайдзи поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.  
— Я не прав?  
Прочитал все как по нотам. И про наличие Суезаки тут, который определенно был доволен похвалой своему безумному свитеру, и про действия самого Итакуры, и про скованность Зеро — все-все прочитал. Вот такими были настоящие игроки, гении. Они ведь почти не разговаривали толком, а Кайдзи смог раскусить их в два счета. И это почему-то рассмешило Зеро — он мелко задрожал, после чего снял очки и уставился на Кайдзи с широкой улыбкой.  
О-о-ох, эта заинтересованность во взгляде.  
— Вы угадали абсолютно все. Поразительно, — он покачал головой. — А Вас мне прочитать не удалось. Наверное, представлял в голове абсолютно иной образ, вот и не выходит. Правда очки мне нужны скорее для того, чтобы не узнали... Вы без подчиненных пришли, разве не опасаетесь, что кто-то отомстит?  
В ответ раздался крякающий смешок. Хмыкнув, Кайдзи гордо засопел.  
— Ну-ну, парень, я более чем уверен, что ты меня сразу же раскусил. Наверняка подумал что-то вроде «ленивый оболтус, который только и делает, что просаживает деньги в пачинко», да? — когда Зеро ошеломленно раскрыл рот, Кайдзи весело хмыкнул. — Вот видишь. Ты абсолютно прав. Я такой и есть. Потому тут и без подчиненных, потому что не люблю все эти якудза-заморочки. Твои приятели, вроде, не из этих отбитых мажоров, так что ты должен меня понимать. Согласись, намного проще жить в обычных условиях, нежели в роскоши.  
Он повертел сигаретой в зубах.  
— На игре, конечно, все иначе. Но надо разделять подобные вещи. Поэтому ты меня и не прочитаешь до ее начала. И даже после. Я ведь... скажем, не всегда ведут себя как игрок, которого ты представляешь себе там, когда слушаешь слухи обо мне. Это все ложь и провокация, я не такой страшный и классный, аж обидно.  
Скосив взгляд в сторону, Итакура прищурился, когда увидел, как Зеро ловит каждое слово Кайдзи с открытым ртом. Это был уже не анализ, что-то вроде банального интереса. Действительно, при попытке хотя бы оценить сидящего перед ними человека, не выходило ничего опаснее простого оболтуса, решившего сыграть из-за скуки. Но Итакура знал, что Кайдзи не таков, и это пугало его еще больше. Как за миловидной улыбкой Зеро скрывался настоящий демон, так и за простецкой внешностью Кайдзи пряталось что-то намного более страшное и опасное, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
— Так что не волнуйся и не строй себе воздушных замков. Я не такой игрок, каким ты меня представлял.  
Последние слова Кайдзи сказал словно с огромным сожалением.  
— Но я же увижу Вас настоящего в нашей игре, верно?  
Даже Суезаки наверняка чувствовал, как жаждет Зеро сыграть с сидящим перед ними человеком. Он давно не видел такой заинтересованности, со времен разгадки местонахождения наследства, и если тогда оппонентом выступал молодой амбициозный гений Хоуо Тацки, то сейчас... Да, его определенно тянуло к похожим людям.  
Это заставило Ито вздрогнуть и замереть, после чего он растеряно уставился на Зеро.  
— Нет, парень. Ты меня неправильно понял.  
Улыбнувшись, Кайдзи указал на него сигаретой.  
— Играть я с тобой не буду.  
— Почему это?!  
Кажется, это всерьез задело Зеро — либо же он успешно притворялся что был оскорблен подобным отказом. Творившееся у него в голове оставалось тайной как и для Итакуры так даже и для Суезаки, что переводил рассеянные взгляды с Кайдзи на Зеро и обратно. Пока два лучших игрока всего Токио сверлили друг друга рассерженными взглядами, Кайдзи глупо заулыбался, после чего рассмеялся.  
— Знаешь, риск — это дело хорошее. Но я рискую только в самом крайнем случае, мне оно ни к чему. Натерпелся за свою жизнь. А тут вылезаешь ты, молодой, амбициозный, да еще и с талантом. Как бы тебе так сказать...  
Подумав, он щелкнул пальцами.  
— Скажем, большая часть тех игр, которые принесли мне славу, началась не по моему желанию. В большую часть я был вовлечен, и хоть на некоторые я все же соглашался сам, я играл в них вовсе не от особого желания именно... сыграть. Это была необходимость. Назови ее способом выжить, будешь прав! — взмахнув руками, он вздохнул. — В этом наша с тобой разница. Ты сам ищешь игру дальше своих возможностей, после чего их расширяешь. А я не особо-то этого и хотел. Сейчас, конечно, обычным игроком меня не назовешь, но я и не гений, как ты. Так что звиняй, парень, но проигрывать тебе я не хочу.  
Облизнув обсохшие губы, Зеро уставился на Кайдзи уже знакомым Итакуре хищным взглядом — опять в нем просыпался тот демон, что пообещал отомстить Зайзену. Может, Кайдзи был абсолютно прав. Они были слишком разными. Зеро был демоном, искавшим игру сам — как и Акаги, а Кайдзи-сан был... другим. Выживал в опасных играх, доходил до опасной черты, но вырывал победу, а не шел к ней уверенным шагом, как и Зеро. Да, они были разными. Но и это умение — выживать — дело его еще худшим демоном, чем Зеро.  
С теми, кому всегда сопутствовала победа, было проще. Кайдзи же был непредсказуем.  
— Поэтому играть я с тобой не буду. Понял?  
Кайдзи вновь заулыбался, и в ответ ему Зеро усмехнулся вновь. Они бы так и продолжили лыбиться друг другу, как два идиота, если бы к столику не подошла высокая тонкая фигура в темном пиджаке — кто-то явно из подчиненных Ито. Встретившись взглядом с Итакурой на мгновение, этот неизвестный человек подозрительно прищурился и медленно перевел взгляд на удивленно смотрящего на него Кайдзи, после чего сухим официальным тоном отрапортовал, перебивая босса:  
— Ич...  
— Чиба-сан ждет.  
— О, уже? — Кайдзи задрал рукав и посмотрел на часы. Он присвистнул. — Ох, и правда. Что-то я засиделся... Все, хватит на меня так смотреть, я уже иду. И не надо мне этого, все, ничего не говори.  
Какое-то странное легкое напряжение проскакивало в их разговоре, и Итакура с подозрением взглянул на этих двоих. Это были явно не разговоры шефа и подчиненного. Быть может, у них было нечто вроде сотрудничества, как у него с Зеро?.. Конечно, они с Суезаки фактически шефствовали над ним, но все же парень сам проявлял большую часть инициативы, да и не перечили они ему особо. Но через мгновение все это показалось Итакуре бредом, когда подчиненный от души заехал Кайдзи по шее, отчего у того аж искры из глаз посыпались.  
— _Заткнись_ и вставай, кретина кусок.  
Тут было замешано что-то очень темное и подозрительное.  
Переведя взгляд на Итакуру и Суезаки, неизвестный человек в костюме мрачно улыбнулся и слегка поклонился.  
— Прощу прощения, если этот лоботряс доставил вам неудобство, — он поудобней схватил Кайдзи за шкирку и буквально вытащил из-за стола, пока тот явно обдумывал все происходящее с задумчивым лицом. — До скорой встречи, если она еще случится.  
Кто бы не был этот человек, пусть даже он и находился в подчинении у Кайдзи, он явно имел над ним куда больше власти, чем сам он. Иметь подобного человека у себя было выгодно, особенно если у тебя были проблемы с контролем собственных действий во времени, и, глядя на то, как тащат одного из самых опасных игроков подполья прочь, словно провинившегося пса, Итакура думал, что... Да. Пожалуй. Именно так. Кайдзи-сан был страшным человеком, несомненно, но именно что _человеком_ , лишь подражающим демонам. А ушедший из жизни Акаги и Зеро были именно ими.  
Проводив их взглядом, Зеро вдруг издал тихий смешок и с широкой улыбкой стер с глаз набежавшие слезы. Он попеременно посмотрел на Суезаки и Итакуру, после чего резко откинулся назад.  
— Мне нравится.  
— А? — Суезаки недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
Прикрыв глаза, Зеро указал пальцами на закрывшуюся за уходящими дверь.  
— Кайдзи-сан. Хороший человек.  
Стоило ему раскрыть глаза, как в них Итакура увидел тот пугающий демонический огонек, что всегда вспыхивал у него во время серьезных и будоражащих кровь игр. Это не сулило ничем хорошим, но в ответ Итакура лишь слабо усмехнулся, даже не пытаясь подражать той безумной радостной улыбке пацана. Зеро крепко закусил губу и уставился в потолок, после чего мучительно выдохнул.  
— Я хочу сыграть с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> возвращаемся к безумному анализу возрастов. в первой части зеро 17, если предположить, что она происходит примерно в том же году, в каком выпускалась манга (2007-2009), то выходит что он родился где-то примерно в девяностом или на год позже. тогда на момент второй части (примерно 2012) зеро около 21, а кайдзи, с учетом, что в 96 ему было 21, сейчас около 37. ну и, конечно, его таинственный помощник, вечно молодой и юный  
> акаги умер в 99, когда кайдзи было 24, а зеро всего 8, с учетом, что последние года акаги не играл, то грубо говоря да. эпоха одного страшного игрока почти сразу сменилась эпохой другого  
> абсолютно ненужная вам информация, а я просто люблю копаться в числах


End file.
